


Dobrodružství ohyzdného mrzáka a potměšilého detektiva

by Melkora



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Addicted Sherlock, Anal Sex, Arthur Conan Doyle Canon References, Book: The Sign of the Four, Case Fic, Cheating John Watson, Drug Addiction, F/M, Infidelity, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Manipulative Sherlock, Married John Watson, Missing Part, Oral Sex, POV Sherlock Holmes, Period-Typical Homophobia, Possessive Sherlock, Story: A Scandal in Bohemia, Story: The Adventure of the Crooked Man, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: V této kapitole se dozvíme, co vlastně vedlo k Sherlockovu ostudnému útěku z místa činu do Watsonovic domácnosti.





	1. Prolog

_V klasickém kánonu A.C. Doyla, konkrétně pak ve sbírce Vzpomínky na Sherlocka Holmese se nachází povídka jménem Mrzák. Odehrává se několik měsíců po Watsonově svatbě s Mary Morstanovou. Začíná tím, že doktor Watson, zmožený celodenní prací a jaksi podivně rozladěný, posedává u sebe doma před krbem a pokouší se odreagovat četbou brakové literatury. Nahoru do ložnice za manželkou (která se z jakéhosi důvodu odebrala na lůžko časně) ale nechvátá._   
_Noci ubývá a řešení doktorovy tristní situace nenabízí._   
_Když tu se, z čista jasna, zjeví na zápraží Sherlock Holmes a je to jako závan čerstvého vzduchu. Přináší s sebou totiž nejenom dobrou náladu, spoustu nápaditých dedukcí a inteligentní zábavnou konverzaci, ale hlavně svůj nejnovější případ. Navíc se zdá, že bude zítra při vyšetřování nutně potřebovat doktorovu asistenci. Dokonce se kvůli tomu v tuto pozdní hodinu vypravil z dalekého Alredshotu až do zšeřelého Londýna!_   
_Watsonova únava i špatná nálada se okamžitě rozplynou! Samozřejmě ochotně souhlasí s přítelovou žádostí, odhodlán mu pomoci i za cenu zanedbání své lékařské praxe._   
_Jaká šťastná náhoda to přihrála Sherlocku Holmesovi pod ruku zrovna tento případ zrovna v tento letní večer! Nebo… že by to nebyla až taková náhoda? A proč vlastně Sherlock trvá na tom, že u Watsonových přespí jen proto, aby se ráno vytratil jako dým ještě před snídaní? A proč si vlastně nevyžádal asistenci od svého současného asistenta??? Co když nám Sherlock něco nepěkného tají?_   
_Toto je případ mrzáka tak, jak se odehrál z pohledu Sherlocka Holmese._   
  
  
  


 

Byl vlahý letní podvečer a já se právě vracel posledním vlakem z Alredshotu, kde jsem toho času vyšetřoval smrt jistého vysloužilého plukovníka jménem James Barclay.  
Byl to případ v mnoha směrech pozoruhodný. Ať už neobvyklými okolnostmi, za nichž k úmrtí došlo, nebo záhadnými stopami, nalezenými na místě činu, jež mi poskytly opravdu vyjímečnou příležitost uplatnit svou dedukční metodu a prokázat tak její praktický přínos.  
Nicméně, záhy jsem si povšiml jistého dalšího aspektu, nad nímž bych ještě za starých časů mávl rukou. Nyní ovšem jsem si jeho přítomnost uvědomoval tím bolestněji, čím hlouběji jsem se, nořil do jeho kalných krvavých hlubin.  
Byl to ten vábivý příslib vášně a tajemna, jež v sobě skrýval. Ono vzrušující mesmeratické chvění tolik zbožňovanéčtenáři šestákových detektivek, v jejichž sepisování dosáhl můj bývalý společník, doktor John Watson,nejméně stejného mistrovství, jako já na poli kriminálním.  
Vskutku zdálo se, že tento případ nepostrádá jedinou z potřebných rekvizit tak, jak jsem si je vybavoval. Náhlý výbuch hněvu mezi odcizenými manželi, po němž na místě zůstala ležet dvě těla, jedno hrozivě strnulé, bez známek života, zatímco z toho druhého jeho zbytky pomalu vyprchávaly. Hrozivé tajemství, které si choval onen nešťastný zesnulý.Záhadný cizinec, objevivší se v poklidném provinčním městečku a později i na místě tragedie jen proto, aby vzápětí zase zmizel, jak pára nad hrncem. A konečně i exotické koloniální dálavy dráždící smysly prostých Angličanůnepoznanými barvami, chutěmi i vůněmi a překypující pradávnou nelítostnou krutostí oděnou do něhy stejně horoucí, jako je jejich slunce.   
Zkrátka, už po jeho zběžném prostudování mi bylo okamžitě jasné, že Watson by si tenhle zločin okamžitě zamiloval a bezpochyby i zvěčnil v některé ze svých povídek. Už jen pouhé vědomí této skutečnosti postačovalo k tomu, abych svou mysl i srdce neustále obracel směrem k šedivému mlhavému Paddingtonskému předměstí, které si můj přítelvybral za útočiště po našem rozchodu.

Až zde, v Alredshotu, jsem si plně uvědomil absurdnost své situace. Dokud mi ještě stával po boku, byla pro mneWatsonovaliterární tvorba nevysychajícím zdrojem popichování a kritiky.Stále dokola jsem si ho dobíral pro jeho sklony k romantizování i honbu za lacinou senzací. Vyčítal jsem mu přílišné zaměření na povrchní chytlavost,současně s přehlížením toho podstatného vědeckého a metodického na mé práci. Příliš pozdě jsem pochopil, jak jeho bezbřehá naivita a až dětinské nadšení dokázaly prozářit jinak kruté a chladné místo činu, jak jeho soucit a empatie vykouzlily zdání lidskosti i na tom nejhorším místě mezi největšími lumpy. Vše ve mně náhle křičelo Watson. A pak zas a znova, Watson, Watson, Watson!

Jakákoliv maličkost, jíž by bez pochyby nadšeně zachytil ve svých poznámkách, mě najednou pronásledovala jako němá výčitka, ať to byla orientální zbraň nalezená v domě, stopy jakéhosi exotického zvířete v zahradě, nebo indická rupie odevzdaná s penězi na nájem.  
Brzy začlo být zjevné, že za těchto podmínek nedokážu být oním spolehlivým strojem hladce a zdárně roztáčejícím soukolí vyšetřování. Nanejvýš tak stojem, jež se pomalu, avšak nezadržitelně zadírá pískem emocí a nostalgických vzpomínek, dokud se nepromění v kus nepotřebného šrotu. Můj slovutný mozek byl náhle k ničemu a já se začal dopouštět hrubých chyb. Potřeboval jsem Watsona.  
A tak, ač to jinak bylo hrubě neprofesionální, opustil jsem místo činu, zanechav tam jakéhosi mladíka, kterého jsem si vzal s sebou jako asistenta a vydal se na cestu do Londýna.


	2. První část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V této kapitole se dozvíme, co vlastně vedlo k Sherlockovu ostudnému útěku z místa činu do Watsonovic domácnosti.

V době, kdy se odehrával případ plukovníka Baclaye, tomu bylo již několik měsíců, co se ode mě můj drahý přítel, společník a kronikář definitivně odstěhoval. Učinil tak ve prospěch spořádaného nudného života předměstského lékaře s vlastní praxí, domem i manželkou, s níž měl tu čest se seznámit, namlouvat a zasnoubit prakticky přímo před mýma očima během řešení případu, který, jak mi přísahal, měl být náš poslední. Ještě před tím mi stihl vmést do tváře, že má dost mé nebezpečné invertované existence, neustále balancující na hraně, nebo se vznášející na oparu uměle vyrobené blaženosti, kdesi mimo jeho dosah. Že má dost mého sobectví a odtažitého chladu. Že mu definitivně došla trpělivost s mým chaosem a nevypočitatelností. Že prý je na čase začít se se chovat jako seriózní dospělý muž. Je prý unavený! Chce jistotu! Chce stálost! Chce dělat věci pro změnu správně a podle pravidel. Po boku někoho, srdečného a prostého, kdo bude myslet i na něho, nejenom sám na sebe. Že mě s definitivní platností opouští.  
Zůstal jsem na něj tenkrát nečinně zírat nechápaje, jak jsem mohl být tak slepý. Ještě před několika dny bych býval přísahal, že tenhle jeho flirtík s onou poměrně sice bystrou, přes to avšak více méně tuctovou ženuškou, jménem Mary Morstanová, není než nejapným pokusem upoutat mou pozornost. Příliš pozdě jsem pochopil, že tentokrát je to jiné. Vážnější! Že tohle namlouvání nepřestane mého doktora bavit spolu s uzavřením případu, ale naopak že se vzápětí přerodí v zásnuby a nedlouho na to i ve veselku.  
Rychlost, s jakou se Watson vrhal do manželství s osobou, jíž prakticky neznal, byla v pravdě šokující a dle mého skromného názoru i zbrklá a neuvážená. Jenže můj přítel nyní pramálo pramálo dbal na mé názory. Nezmohl jsem se na nic kloudnějšího, než několik ukřivděných výčitek.  
Tak si jděte, můj milý! Kdo vás drží!? Vydejte se vstříc svému fádnímu šedivému každodennímu štěstí, když vám tohle… když vám já nejsem dost dobrý! Nepotřebuji vás! Lahvička s mým sedmiprocentním roztokem poslouží stejně!  
Samozřejmě, už tenkrát jsem si uvědomoval, že je to nehorázná lež. Lež, jíž se snažím vnutit nejenom jemu, ale především sám sobě. Jen jsem ještě netušil, jak velká. Až později v těch vzácných chvílích, kdy byla moje mysl čistá a nezastřená žádným umělým životabudičem, jsem v kalných vodách sebeklamu začínal objevovat střípky pravdy. Nezbylo, než je posbírat a začít z nich sestavovat obraz v celé jeho ošklivosti, protože v tom jsem byl konec konců nejlepší. V odhalování pravdy, jakkoliv byla nehezká, nepříjemná, či nechtěná. A ta zněla, že se bez Watsona neobejdu. Jak jsem si ostatně uvědomil i zde v Alredshotu.  
Kdysi jsem ho nazval nositelem světla (což on ihned pyšně zveřejnil v jednom ze svých příběhů). Nebylo to úplně přesné. To on sám byl tím světlem. Jasným zářícím sluncem, které jakoby mimochodem rozněcuje chladnou planetu jménem Holmes, kolem níž rotuje. Nebo je to naopak? Neobíhají náhodou planety okolo slunce? Matně jsem si vybavil, že kdysi na začátku našeho partnerství jsme o tom vedli horečnou diskusi. On měl tenkrát pocit, že bych to měl vědět přesně. Jakoby na tom záleželo! 

Podstatné bylo, že jsem se až příliš dlouho vyhříval těch jeho laskavých paprscích, než abych se zase dokázal stát tím samým strojem, precizním, ale bez emocí, jakým jsem býval. Že cesta zpátky byla pro mě definitivně uzavřena. A že i kdybych se kdo ví jak snažil, s Mary Morstanovou se nemůžu srovnávat, alespoň ne v tom, co u ní můj drahý Watson tak nadšeně opěvoval.  
Přes to jsem po krátkém, nicméně devastujícím výbuchu kokainismu, který mě málem zabil, posbíral všechny síly. Ne! Tohle přece nejsem já! Já nemívám ve zvyku vzdávat se s první prohrou, jakkoliv fatální se může zdát. Slečna Morstanová (nedokázal jsem se přimět, abych jí oslovoval jinak, než jejím dívčím jménem) možná vyhrála bitvu. Jistě! Na celé čáře! Ale ne válku! Já jsem stále tady a pořád ještě mám své metody. Přímá konfrontace není má silná stránka, ale vynořit se ze stínů a nenápadně udeřit na to nejslabší místo dovedu jako nikdo jiný. A jestli má ta dáma nějakou slabůstku, najdu ji! Najdu, ji, kdybych měl převrátit Londýn vzhůru nohama.  
A tak jsem začal pátrat. A pak slídit! Jako mnohokrát na svých výpravách, neměl jsem ani nyní žádný zvláštní plán, jen jsem prostě hledal. Zanořil jsem se tak hluboko do minulosti, jak jen jsem dokázal a sháněl výškrabky o ženě, která nemohla být obyčejnější a tuctovější a přes to mě porážela stále přesvědčivěji. Brousil jsem kolem novopečeného hnízdečka manželů Watsonových a pozoroval jejich rozkošné domácké štěstí, které se na první pohled jevilo přímo ukázkové.  
Ráno před devátou odchod do Padingtonu za pacienty. Praxe zavedená, celkem prosperující. Návrat buď odpoledne, či navečer, podle množství případů. Na tváři většinou neklamné známky únavy, ale i radostného zanícení. Velmi důkladně, mnohem pečlivěji, než jindy zaznamenával jsem i ostatní maličkosti. Šaty, boty svrchník, klobouk, brašna. Vše v poměrně dobrém stavu, čisté a udržované. (Bod pro slečnu Morstanovou) Pouze drobné detaily se tu a tam měnily. Vzhled podrážek, prach na převlečníku, vlhkost na dýnku klobouku. Vše nevyhnutelně naznačovalo, že ač má můj doktor tu a tam více práce či obchůzek, nikde se záměrně nezdržuje, ani nevyhledává rozptýlení. Naopak, vždy že se celkem ochotně a s potěšením navrací do vřelé náruče své novomanželky. A slečna Morstanová mu jako příkladný dobrý anděl domácnosti vycházívala vstříc a počastovala ho letmým polibkem na uvítanou.  
Večer co večer pak postarší služebná s kuchařkou naservírovaly večeři a odebraly se do vlastních domovů. Zhaslo světlo v obýváku a o něco později i v ložnici.  
Žádný z toho páru kýčovitých sladkých hrdliček si nepovšiml tu metaře, věnujícího se svému zaměstnání tu žebráka prosícího v nedalekém příšeří kolemjdoucí o hrst drobných. Stejně tak bývali ráno slepí k mlékaři, hmoždícímu se se svým nákladem jejich ulicí, nebo podomnímu obchodníkovi shánějícímu počinek. Měl jsem nepřeberné množství příležitostí k pozorování a jistým zármutkem jsem si uvědomoval, že zůstat neviděn se zdá snažším, než jindy. Můj bývalý společník byl až příliš zakoukán do své novomanželky, než aby věnoval pozornost okolí. 

S jistým zahanbením se musím přiznat, nebylo to poprvé, co jsem Watsona tajně sledoval. Ještě za starých časů, než jsem se změnil z obdivovaného přítele a nekonečného zdroje inspirace v otravné vysloužilé harampádí, plížíval jsem se za ním v přestrojení, tu na cestě do klubu, tu na dostihy, nebo kamkoliv si to zrovna namířil. Jen, abych se pak před ním pak dramaticky odhalil v tu nejnečekanější chvíli a vyrazil mu dech svým uměním kamufláže. A následně se poněkud samolibě kochal jeho úžasem a bezbřehým obdivem.  
Totiž, alespoň většinou jsem se před ním odhalil. Někdy jsem také zůstával skrytý a tak jak jsem byl, ho tiše pozoroval. Nebylo to jen z důvodů cvičných, jak jsem mu namlouval. Pravdou bylo, že dívat se na něj, potají, když není ostražitý a možná nedopatřením odhalí něco ze sebe, nějaký drobet, maličkost, kterou by mi jinak nenabídl, mě naplňovalo zvláštním uspokojením. A nějakým záhadným způsobem přinášelo i tolik potřebný klid na duši.  
A tak jsem podnikal ony drobné, sice nikterak chvályhodné, avšak jak jsem se přesvědčoval, naprosto nevinné invaze do přítelova soukromí a kradl si pro sebe drobné postřehy, jako když si dítě ukradne v obchodě cukrátko.

Jenže teď se vše změnilo! Z fádního zlodějíčka se stal ošklivý přízrak poháněný záští a pocitem křivdy, nestydatě se vnucující do cizího soukromí, kam nebyl zván a na nějž postrádá jakéhokoliv práva.  
Kroužil jsem kolem toho domu na předměstí jako šelma a čenichal po těch nejintimnějších detailech. Neštítil jsem se dokonce ani vloupání!  
Vracíval jsem se do svého prázdného bytu na Baker street, zoufalý a zhnusený sám sebou a přesto jsem dalšího dne vyrážel znovu, hnán šílenou posedlostí vyštrachat v tom ukázkovém manželství nějakou vadu. Ke svému rozčarování jsem však selhával.  
Má beznaděj se jen prohlubovala. Všechny ty skličující pocity, jež mě sžíraly spolehlivě zahnala jen jediná věc. Můj sedmiprocentní roztok! Jenže to, co mě dříve pozvedávalo k výšinám, stalo se náhle závažím, strhávajícím mě k zemi. Začal jsem odmítat klienty vymlouvaje se na nadbytek práce u policie a policejní nabídky s odvoláním na soukromou klientelu. Přes to jsem se jak zločinec neustále vracel na místo činu neschopen si pomoci. Má touha po Watsonovi byla stejně sžíravá a neodolatelná, jako touha po kokainu.  
Jen jedinou věc jsem však při svém nezadržitelném úpadku neučinil. Neodhodlal jsem se zajít za Watsonem a oslovil ho přímo, ať už do jeho nového domova, či ordinace.  
Ne, můj milý!! Alespoň stín hrdosti mi ještě v těle zbyl. Byl jste to konec konců vy, kdo hanebně dezertoval, ponechav mě svému osudu. Nepřiplazím se k vám, jako spráskaný pes a nezačnu se doprošovat.

Trvalo to jistý čas než se rozbouřené vody mého vědomí začaly utišovat. Palčivé bažení po Watsonově přítomnosti i po další dávce mého životabudiče pomalu uvadalo a o slovo se přihlásil vnější svět i se svými výzvami a každodenními požadavky. Postupně jsem začínal být schopen se s daným stavem věcí nikoliv snad přímo smířit, ale při nejmenším ho akceptovat. Znovu jsem se pustil do opravdové práce, ačkoliv případy, s nimiž jsem se potýkal nyní, se nedaly s těmi, které jsem řešíval v dobách své největší slávy, ani srovnávat.  
Snad jen tu a tam jsem ještě zašel na zapřenou do Paddingtonu, nebo k jeho obydlí a poháněn spíše jakousi nostalgií, v níž se proměnila moje zahořklost, sledoval jsem ta pohasínající okna.

A pak se můj milý doktor náhle zjevil na mém prahu.  
S téměř omluvným výrazem a nejistý, zda to od něho není přílišná troufalost.  
Bylo to jako blesk z čistého nebe! Okamžitě jsem si začal v duchu přehrávat všechna svá dosavadní zjištění o něm a jeho současném životě. Bylo jich poslední dobou, pravda, nemnoho, ale nic z toho, co jsem dosud vypozoroval, nenasvědčovalo tomu, že by měl sebemenší zájem se se mnou znovu setkat. Snad ještě nikdy mě tak nerozradostnilo vědomí, že jsem něco přehlédl a mé vývody se ukázaly být naprosto chybnými.  
Ale takový už byl můj Watson! Nikdy, ať jsem se snažil sebevíc, mě nepřestal překvapovat a pokaždé přede mnou dokázal něco umě skrýt, aniž by to to sám stál.  
Ale nakonec, což jsem mohl být přesný? Jak zůstat důsledný a nezaujatý, ztráceje se v těch modrých očích, jež na mě hleděly téměř až psovsky provinile očekávajíce můj verdikt?  
Samozřejmě, že jsem ho ihned pozval dál.  
Povinná chvilka rozpaků trvala jen krátce a my hned vzápětí sklouzli k té blažené domácí pohodě s přátelským špičkováním a výměnou veselých poznámek, které činívaly naše společné chvíle tak příjemnými. Bylo to, jako bychom se nikdy nerozešli.  
Samozřejmě jsem měl dost rozumu na to, abych se pečlivě vyhýbal jakýmkoliv výčitkám a Watson zase, nepochybuji, že záměrně, moudře nezavedl řeč na můj kokainový „zlozvyk“. Vlastně to celé trochu připomínalo tanec mezi vejci, ale s jistou hrdostí musím poznamenat, že jsem ho zvládl celkem úspěšně. Nenápadným, zoufale opatrným, nicméně o to úpornějším úsilím, se mi podařilo odhalit, proč se můj přítel tak nečekaně objevil na mém prahu a že se nejedná pouze o ruku opatrně podanou ke smíru.  
Téměř jásavě jsem si uvědomil, že ta spořádaná předměstská existence začla mého milého Watsona prostě zoufale nudit. Snažil se to sice nedat najevo, ale stačilo nabídnou spoluúčast na nejnovějším vyšetřování. Dychtivé zajiskření v očích, rozechvělé rty i jemně se zdvíhající hruď ho prozradily spolehlivě. Trochu jsem se, pravda, obával že ani já nerozeženu trudnou mlhovinu jeho znuděnosti, neboť zrovna tento případ nesliboval nic mimořádného. Vlastně patřil k těm horším. K takovým, o něž bych ještě před časem ani nezavadil.  
Totiž, jakýsi komicky vyhlížející rakousko-uherský šlechtic si mne najal, abych připravil jeho bývalou milenku o jisté frivolní dopisy, které jí před léty napsal. Protože, co kdyby je, nedej bože, chtěla zveřejnit?! Jaký skandál by to asi vyvolalo v jeho vlasti?? Co kdyby trval celých čtrnáct dní?  
Byl jsem tou trapnou záležitostí upřímně znechucen a z hloubi duše jsem věřil, že takovéto ubohé příštipkaření je pod mou úroveň a mrzce zostuzuje mé schopnosti. A znovu jsem se, ke svému štěstí, katastrofálně mýlil! Nejenom, že mi tenhle případ z mnoha rozličných důvodů pomohl otevřít oči, ale hlavně otevřel je i Watsonovi.  
Onoho večera, jsme se spolu opět jednou příjemně zmoženi usadili před náš krb, jak jsme to dělávali, když jsme spolu úspěšně uzavřeli nějaký spletitý případ. Setrvali jsme v přátelském rozhovoru, který se spolu s postupující nocí stával důvěrnějším a srdečnějším, až nastala chvíle, kdy přestal být rozhovorem. Toho dne se můj milý doktor domů k manželce nevrátil.  
Pochopitelně se ráno zaklínal tím, že se jednalo o pouhé chvilkové selhání, zapříčiněné duševní slabostí a že to vůbec nic neznamenalo. Mě však tak snadno oklamat nedokázal. Viděl jsem do něho, jako do studánky!  
A tak jsem zosnoval malou intriku. Znova jsem zintenzivnil svoje pátrání kolem doktorovy domácnosti, ale tentokrát už to nebylo ono zoufale ostudné slídění, jako prve. Ne! Tentokrát mělo svůj účel a systém. A konečně, nyní, když jsem již věděl, co hledám i výsledky.  
Najednou jsem si začal všímat všech těch nenápadných znamení, které mi, ještě jako nevědomému tak trestuhodně unikaly. Byl to Watsonův úsměv, s nímž se obracel na svou choť, až příliš kožený, příliš strojený, než aby byl upřímný. I formálnost s jakou mu ona oplácela jeho zdvořilosti. To, jak často se manželé Watsonovi odebírali na lože každý zvlášť, což bylo více než zjevné ze světel, která obvykle zhasínala dříve v ložnici a až o notnou dobu později i v obýváku. Dříve jsem tento fakt připisoval vášni svého přítele pro brakovou literaturu a jeho tendenci trávit po večerech dlouhé hodiny jejím studiem. To jsem ještě předpokládal jsem, že je prostě ohleduplný ke své manželce, nechtěje ji vyrušovat rozsvícenou lampou. Další školácká chyba! Inu, znovu jsem se přesvědčil, že nahlížet na fakta prizmatem emocí nepřináší žádný užitek.  
Konečně jsem si také uvědomil, že mám ještě něco, co slečna Morstanová postrádá. Zábavu! A tak jsem si počal své klienty vybírat ještě pečlivěji, s přihlédnutím k Watsonovým potřebám. Najednou jsem byl schopen přímo ho zahltit všemi těmi sentimentálními rodinnými dramaty, plnými náhlých nečekaných zvratů, lásky a vášně, jakož i podlosti a zrady, jež se tak nádherně vyjímaly v laciných detektivkách milovaných jím i jeho fanoušky. Pochopitelně jsem o sobě vzápětí dal hlasitě vědět.  
„Ach, přijďte, můj chlapče, přispěchejte tak rychle, jak jen budete moci! Nutně potřebuji vaši asistenci. Bez vás jsem úplně ztracen!“  
A můj drahý bezelstný doktor, dmoucí se pýchou nad svou nepostradatelností a jásající nad tím rozptýlením, stejně nenadálým, jako vítaným, ochotně přispěchal a postavil se mi po bok. Spolu s tím stoupal i počet drobných zaškobrtnutí, která se v zájmu zachování jeho rodinné pohody už víckrát nesmí opakovat.  
Samozřejmě jsem si uvědomoval, jak je mé nové postavení nejisté a vratké. Navíc být Watsonovým malým špinavým tajemstvím nebylo zrovna nejdůstojnější. Nicméně oproti minulosti to byl značný pokrok a já by rád i za něj.

S tím vším jsem tedy seděl ve večerním rychlíku a svištěl si to na Londýna. V hlavě plán, možná ne zrovna hodný anglického gentlemana, ale co na tom záleželo, když byl v sázce nárok na Watsona?!


	3. Druhá část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z Doylova kánonu se dozvíme pouze to, že když už byl doktor Watson nejrozladěnější a nejvyčerpanější, na jeho prahu se magicky objevil Sherlock Holmes a vytrhl ho z jeho špatné nálady. Jaká šťastná náhoda! Ale... byla to doopravdy náhoda? To se zjistíme v následující kapitole.

Když jsem dorazil do Londýna, počkal jsem si až se setmí a pak jsem se, přes zadní dvorek, opatrně připlížil k Watsonovu domu, abych obhlédl situaci. Jako každý lovec, byl jsem si i já velmi dobře vědom, že kořist je třeba nevyplašit. Nastražit návnadu a pak trpělivě vyčkávat. A hlavně nic neuspěchat. Už z minulých výprav jsem věděl, že když se postavím těsně pod okno v přízemí směřující do jídelny, uslyším hovor. Význam slov mi sice unikal, z intenzity a zabarvení řeči jsem však dokázal odhalit mnohé.  
Dnes však uvnitř vládlo až nezvyklé ticho. Jen tu a tam padla věta, krátká a úsečná, aby hned vzápětí odumřela ve strnulém klidu. Srdce mi poněkud nepřístojně zaplesalo nad přítelovou tichou domácností. Když pak něžný ženský hlásek přešel do vyššího, mnohem nepříjemnějšího tembru, div, že jsem si negratuloval.  
Jsem tu právě včas!  
Jak jsem předpokládal, zdržel se Watson po večeři v obývacím pokoji, zatímco jeho choť se časně odebrala na lůžko. Teď jen nepropásnout svou příležitost! Bože dej, ať mi štěstí přeje i nadále! Za nějaký čas se ozvalo vrznutí veřejí a kročeje na zápraží neomylně ohlásily odchod služebnictva. Jen to světlo v ložnici ne a ne zhasnout. Noc byla čím dál tím hlubší a mně nezbylo než doufat, že můj přítel vyčkává stejně napjatě, jako já, až jeho choť konečně usne.  
A pak se okno do ložnice konečně setmělo. Vyčkal jsem ještě zhruba deset minut a vrhl se do boje. Rychlostí blesku jsem se přesunul na zápraží a tam odhodlaně zaklepal na hlavní dveře. Doktorův výraz, když mi přišel otevřít, byl k nezaplacení a já vplul do jeho svatyně, jako král, s triumfálním úsměvem na rtech a nekonečnou důvěrou v to, že za jeden večer se mi podaří okouzlit ho natolik, že si milá slečna Morstanová už ani neškrtne. Alespoň na následujících pár dní!

Jen co jsem překročil práh Watsonovic předsíně, na zlomek vteřiny se rozhostilo mrtvolné šokované ticho, přesně ten typ, jemuž se v románech tak často poeticky přezdívá ticho před bouří. Jen klapnutí dveří za mými zády ho narušilo. Snažil jsem se působit tak nenuceně a žoviálně, jak jen to bylo v tuto pozdní hodinu na neohlášené návštěvě společensky přijatelné, i když myslím, že jsem to nakonec trochu přehnal.  
\- Ale! Můj milý brachu! Doufal jsem, že budu mít to štěstí a ještě vás zastihnu vzhůru! - (Spíš, že se dočkám, až vaše drahá polovička konečně usne.) - Budete tak laskav a poskytnete mi pro dnešní noc přístřeší? - (Jen se, proboha neptejte, kde jsem se tu zjevil a proč vás vyrušuji v tuto nekřesťanskou hodinu.)  
Chvála bohu, neměl můj přítel k mé přítomnosti ani přes pokročilou dobu žádné výhrady. Naopak, zdál se být upřímně potěšen, že mě vidí. Spadl mi kámen ze srdce. První milník byl úspěšně zdolán, další měly následovat. Cítil jsem se, jako bych byl pěšákem i generálem troubícím na zteč, při tom pevnosti jménem Watson už se ve tvářích začínaly zračit nepochybné známky únavy. Bylo zjevné, že pokud má můj plán skončit úspěchem, nesmím plýtvat tou špetkou času, co mi ještě zbývá, než se cíl mého snažení propadne do náruče Morfeovy.  
Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a ihned do něho začal pálit svou nejtěžší municí. Totiž těmi drobnými zábavnými dedukcemi o něm o jeho myšlenkách, kratochvílích, které v mém doktorovi pokaždé dokázaly vzbudit úžas a vykouzlit mu na tváři obdivný úsměv.  
\- Ale jistě, zrovna jste odpočíval. Poznám to podle popela na vašem županu. Váš oblíbený tabák, že? - (A krom toho už dobře přes hodinu stojím pod vaším oknem a sleduji vás.)  
\- Měli jste tu řemeslníky! Vidím jasný otisk jejich brašny na podlaze. - (Navíc jsem ještě zahlédl jejich mizející povoz, když jsem dorazil do vaší ulice.)  
\- Bezpochyby jste dnes měl hodně práce. Ale, no tak! Netvařte se tak překvapeně. To snadno odhalím z vašich bot. Znám přece vaše zvyky. - (Chyba! Hrubá chyba! O Watsonových profesních zvycích nemám vědět vůbec nic. Naštěstí můj drahý doktor si, jako vtělená prostota, nepovšiml mého podřeknutí.) A tak dále, a tak dále!  
Po chvíli jsem opět nabyl dojmu, že jsem se možná nechal až příliš unést a jal se opatrně zkoumat Watsonův obličej. Nenalezl jsem v něm však ani špetku nedůvěry, rozmrzelosti, či snad dokonce nelibosti! Ba právě naopak! Můj přítel se celý rozzářil a dychtivost z něj jen sršela. Po předchozí únavě nebylo ani stopy, ožil dokonce natolik, že se sám ochotně nabídl, přichystat mi večeři.  
Začal se mě zmocňovat triumfální téměř až nabubřelý pocit sebeuspokojení. Nicméně ovládl jsem se natolik, abych nepodlehl iluzi překvapivě snadného vítězství.  
Ale, to víte, můj drahý, že bych si něco dal. Strávil jsem celý den pátráním a na jídlo nezbýval čas. Jenže vás rozhodně nepotřebuji osamoceného někde v kuchyni, zabývajícího se triviální domácí prací, jenž by vám poskytla příležitost přemýšlet a klást si nevhodné otázky. Takže vaši štědrou nabídku raději s díky odmítnu a sednu si s vámi pěkně do salónu ke krbu, kde budu pokračovat ve svém tažení. Mám pro vás lahůdku! Případ, který si jisto jistě zamilujete. A navíc, v Alredshotu zoufale nutně potřebuji vaši asistenci kvůli… No, něco už mě určitě napadne. Jen jestli nejste příliš unavený, zeptám se ještě s předstíranou starostlivostí a nechám si od vás potvrdit to, co už jsem stejně vyčetl z vašich rozšířených očí i tváří, ještě před chvílí bledých, nyní však rozkošně ruměných.  
I kdepak, ujistíte mě. Jste čilý a při smyslech, celý žádostivý si mě vyslechnout. A teď, když jste to řekl nahlas, už to víte i vy.  
A tak jsem začal, navzdory svým ujištěním o stručnosti, líčit dlouhou a rozvláčnou historii o záhadné rodinné tragedii se zesnulým manželem a na smrt nemocnou manželkou, s ohyzdným cizincem a jeho podivným zvířetem. Nevynechal jsem žádný šťavnatý detail. Zdůraznil jsem koloniální minulost nešťastného páru, protože trocha exotiky a tajemných dálek, je zaručeným receptem na čtenářský zájem a nesmí chybět v žádné laciné dobrodružné povídce.  
A vskutku! Téměř jsem cítil, jak si milý Watson už dělá poznámky do svého pomyslného zápisníku. Dokonce jsem se mírně přemohl a jeho sentimentální romantizující autorský styl mu pochválil.  
Pak jsem chvíli dělal drahoty.  
\- Ale, kdepak, kdepak, můj chlapče, zbytek nechme na zítra. Vždyť na vás vidím, jak už jste k smrti vyčerpán a toužíte si jít odpočinout. -  
Viděl jsem pravý opak. Nicméně i tentokrát mi Watson tuhle drobnou návnadu spolkl i s navijákem a jal se mě téměř doprošovat, abych pokračoval, zatímco já se v duchu záludně pochechtával. Ale, jistě, můj milý, nabídnu vám toho ještě mnohem víc, ale tentokrát z jiného soudku. Nebo jste, vy má naivní duše, opravdu věřil, že když jsem vás žádal o přístřeší na noc, měl jsem na mysli spánek? Ostatně, duchaplná inteligentní konverzace není to jediné, čeho se vám dnes večer od manželky nedostalo, že?  
Hlavou mi proběhly všechny ty příležitosti, kdy mě Watson nenápadně (jak sám věřil) upozorňoval na jistý „mládenecký“ pokoj nacházející se v jeho novém rozlehlém domě a musel jsem se ušklíbnout. Takže nikoliv, pokoj pro hosty. Nebo „volný“ pokoj. Nebo „pokoj k pronajmutí“! Ne! Mládenecký pokoj! No, dobře, drahý doktore, nejsem v těchhle věcech zas tak nedovtipný, jak si myslíte. Vím, jakého „mládence“ byste si sem rád nastěhoval. Stejně dobře jako chápu, proč mě tak vytrvale zvete k vám na obědy a snažíte se mě vší silou spřátelit se slečnou Morstanovou. Chcete si, vy jeden šibale, zahrát na tureckého pašu se zákonitou manželkou pěkně v ložnici a konkubínou nikoliv v harému, ale v tom vašem „mládeneckém“ pokoji. Abyste se, když vás žena přestane bavit, nemusel harcovat až na Baker street. Takhle by nebylo třeba se ani přezouvat z bačkor. A na zápraží bychom vás vítali oba společně? Nebo bychom se střídali? 

No, budiž! Pojďme si tedy na jednu noc vyzkoušet, jak by tahle vaše fantazie fungovala.


	4. Třetí část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V poslední kapitole se konečně dozvíme, jak by to mohlo (ne)fungovat, kdyby se Watsonovi býval zdařil jeho plán a on si zřídil doma malý harém složený ze své manželky a Sherlocka.

Noc se pomalu chystala překulit do své druhé poloviny zatímco my dva, jsme rozpačitě přešlapovali ve Watsonově předsíni.  
„Nu, příteli,“ prohodil jsem před chvílí, když jsme ještě posedávali v obýváku. „myslím, že je nejvyšší čas jít na kutě.“  
„To bych byl zločinec, kdybych vás tu držel dál.“ Zapředl jsem ještě a podbarvil svůj hlas nepatrnou špetičkou smyslnosti. Jen takovou, aby můj skutečný záměr nebyl mé budoucí oběti ihned zřejmý.   
Bylo to zvláštní, ale zdálo se, že můj dlouhý půst způsobený přítelovou nepřítomností poněkud otupil mé přirozené sklony k ostýchavosti. Čím víc se blížil onen osudový okamžik, kdy se spolu s Watsonem ocitneme na prahu mého nočního „mládeneckého“ útočiště, tím intenzivněji se mi v srdci rozněcoval oheň, jenž v něm on sám kdysi před lety zažehl. Má hruď se prudce zdvíhala, rty se chvěly, oči se vpíjely do přítelovi mužné robustní postavy. Můj pohled klouzal jako přikovaný po jeho pevných ramenou a širokých plecích, aby vzápětí sjel ještě níž a polaskal jeho štíhlé boky. A pak zase zpět a to vše nanovo. Jako bych ho zkoušel vstřebat. Vtáhnout dovnitř své mysli a tam si přivlastnit každičký kousek toho smyslného těla tak, aby bylo zcela vydáno mé vůli omezované jen mou představivostí, nerušené prudérií okolního světa. Ach, bože, jak dobře jsem věděl, co všechno dokáže tohle strohé, pevné a silné tělo!   
Jako drahocenné klenoty, tak jedna za druhou vyplouvaly z mé paměti vzpomínky na ty vzácné okamžiky kdy jsem byl uchvácen, přemožen a podmaněn tímhle mužným vojáckým tělem, neschopen a neochoten k odporu. Jako bych já sám byl Afgánistánem a můj drahý doktor celým britským impériem.   
Ještě v obýváku jsem byl z hloubi duše přesvědčený, že jsem se, soudě dle nechtěných náznaků a vodítek, které jsem prostě nebyl s to zakrýt, hloupě prozradil a že můj fyzický stav prostě nemohl uniknout jeho pozornosti. Naštěstí byl můj doktor jako vždy až šarmantně bezelstný a ochotně se nabídl že mi přinese nějaké to ložní prádlo. Roztržitě pak štrachal po nejrůznějších komodách a truhlicích v chodbě a drmolil omluvy. V jeden okamžik se ohnul téměř až k zemi, zatímco já, nevnímaje jeho brebentění, fascinovaně sledoval jak se látka na jeho kalhotách napnula a ještě více obtáhla jeho zadní partie. Tiše jsem polkl.   
Byl nejvyšší čas pustit se do díla!  
Až na to, že má odvaha i odhodlání se náhle opět počaly kamsi vytrácet. Představa o velkolepé zteči se rozplynula a její místo zaujala paralyzující nervozita. Ne, za našich šťastnějších časů jsem obvykle nebýval tím smělejším a dobyvačnou svůdností jsem zrovna neslynul. Já býval tím ostýchavým, nesmělým, někde hluboko uvnitř vyděšený neúprosnou silou tělesnosti tak chaotickou a iracionální, nemravnou a zakázanou a přece neodbytně svůdnou a žádoucí. Tou tělesností, jež jsem nebyl schopen ani ovládnout, ani pochopit a přece jsem po ní toužil. A nenáviděl se za to!  
Úporně jsem se snažíval utajit tuto svou slabost před svým přítelem uchvácený, ale také trochu žárlivý na jeho zdánlivou rozhodnost, jíž se jakákoliv morální dilemata zdánlivě netýkala.   
A nyní se najednou podobná ráznost vyžadovala ode mě!   
Můj pohled se opět neomylně stočil k oblým Watsonovým hýždím vystaveným jak dva bonbónky na podnose. Tak bezděčně a nevinně a proto snad ještě necudněji. Ta podívaná mi mimoděk vykouzlila na tváři vilný úsměv.   
Tak, jak jen teď do toho, tázal jsem se sám sebe. Neukousl jsem si snad až příliš velké sousto? Brada se mi opět rozechvěla, ale nedal jsem se odradit. Znovu jsem si připomněl, proč jsem tady a jaký úkol jsem si předsevzal. Mým cílem bylo dobýt Watsona a čas se mi opět o něco zkrátil.   
Nakonec jsem usoudil, že nejlépe bude pokračovat ve zvolené strategii frontálního útoku. Nadechl jsem se! Moje ruka se odhodlaně vrhla kupředu, vstříc těm lákavým oblinám. Watson, stále ještě nic netuše, prohraboval se v polici, hlavu vraženou hluboko uvnitř, když k tomu došlo.  
První dotek působil jako elektrický šok. Horkost pod mou dlaní se zprudka rozběhla vzhůru mým tělem a rozdmýchala stravující žár. Polaskal jsem to místo a vnímal hrubou texturu tvídu, jež se mi míhal pod prsty. Jen tahle tenká vrstvička textilu mě nyní dělila od Watsonovy kůže! Můj úsměšek se ještě rozšířil. Vzrušení se ve mně rozhořelo jako hladový stepní požár a bezpečně strávilo poslední zbytky ostychu.  
Za to reakce mého přítele ta byla přímo diametrálně odlišná. Jen co má dlaň přistála tam, kde přistála, vymrštil se s energií onoho příslovečného čertíka v krabičce, nedbaje na to, že má nad hlavou poctivý kus prkna. Rána, která se ozvala vzápětí, byla v pravdě ohlušující a poutavý doprovod nepochybně poskytlo i přítelovo hromování: „Áaau!! Holmesi! Co to, sakra… ?!  
Já však nedbal na jeho zjevný diskomfort a ani na vteřinu jsem neuhnul z vytyčeného směru. S ďábelským úšklebkem jsem ještě pevněji sevřel svou kořist. Má druhá ruka si zatím zahrála na komplice a rázně se přidala k tomu prvnímu zločinci. V odpovědi na Watsonovu nedořčenou otázku zaplula pod jeho tělo a nabrala takový směr, aby ani on nemohl v nejmenším pochybovat o tom, co to, sakra, dělám.  
Ihned pochopil! V souladu s naší prekérní situací hbitě ztlumil veškerý hluk na minimum a zatímco se štrachal ven z prádelníku, jal se mi přidušeně lát: „Zatraceně! Holmesi! Vy blázne!! Vy nebezpečný šílenče! Okamžitě mě… !“   
Ani napodruhé se mu nepoštěstilo dokončit větu. Jen co se totiž osvobodil ze svého dřevěného vězení a otočil se, aby se mohl napřímit, popadl jsem ho za ramena a vší silou ho přitiskl k nejbližší zdi. Shodou okolností byla vyložena poutky, na nichž zplihle viselo několik lehkých letních kabátků, které příhodně ztlumily náraz. Veškeré jeho další protesty spolehlivě umlčely mé rty, které se v mžiku chtivě přisály na ty jeho, stejně jako dobyvačný jazyk, jenž si bez váhání počal klestit cestu dovnitř. Mé ruce mu navrch ještě stisky obě zápěstí a pozvedly je nad jeho hlavu, kde je spolehlivě uzamkly. Byl jak v kleštích! Už jen tichounké mumlavé „chmmm“, kterým mu to ještě zachrčelo v hrdle, bylo poslední známkou zmírajícího protestu. A pak se mi konečně zcela poddal.

Vložil jsem do našeho polibku tolik vášně a dravosti, kolik jsem jen byl schopen. Má vlastní váha zatím přišpendlila mého doktora ke zdi a naše nohy se propletly. Neváhal jsem a svým vlastním stehnem prudce zaútočil přesně na to samé místo, kde ještě před malou chvilkou dlela má všetečná ruka. Ucítil jsem jeho vzdouvající se horkost. Povzbuzen jsem ještě přidal na intenzitě. V hlavě mi zatím, jako údery zvonu tepala jediná myšlenka: Jen mu nenechat ani chviličku na oddech. Nedovolit mu přemýšlet! Zahladit všechny mezery a přehradit ústupovou cestu dřív, než přijde k sobě a uvědomí si důsledky svého, totiž už vlastně našeho, počínání. Zahrnout ho živelnou vášní tak, aby se nedokázal a nechtěl bránit. Bitva mezi námi dvěma ještě nebyla dobojována. Zuřila dál a já s nemalou radostí naznal, že válečné štěstí se kloní na mou stranu! S téměř škodolibým zadostiučiněním jsem cítil, jak napětí ve Watsonových pažích povoluje a pevné zaťatá vřetena jeho svalů se stávají vláčnými. Na malou chvilku ho smyslnost opravdu pohltila, ale pak si pro něj krutá nemilosrdná realita opět natáhla prsty spolu s tím, jak z jeho plic vysála poslední doušek vzduchu. Cítil jsem to zoufalé „ehh“, vytažené z hloubi hrudi i křečovité škubnutí, s nímž se oklepal a začal mě od sebe odtlačovat. S tvářemi rudými a očima ještě zamlženýma chtíčem, ale ústy už zlobně zkřivenými nad mou nehoráznou troufalostí zadýchaně šeptal: „Zbláznil jste se? Co to děláte?? Tady?! Tady! Proboha!! Právě tady, kde nás může…“  
Vypadalo to, jakoby můj milý Watson měl dnes den nevyřčených myšlenek. I tentokrát se stihl ještě včas zarazit, dřív než se mu povedlo vypustit z úst to zakázané jméno.   
Takhle jsme to mezi sebou dělali. Snad abychom nerozjitřil doktorovo rozhárané svědomí a můj palčivý neutuchající pocit křivdy. Bylo zkrátka snažší na pár chvil předstírat že ta osůbka, jenž i přes svou bezbarvou fádnost stojí tak spolehlivě mezi námi, prostě neexistuje.   
V nastalém tichu se jeho oči s obavami obrátily nahoru ke schodům do patra a pak i s mlčenlivou výstrahou zase zpátky na mě. Zcela spontánně jsem i já sám stočil krk oním směrem, jako bych mohl ve tmě, v nichž se topily poslední stupínky schodiště, nalézt nějakou odpověď.   
„Klid!“ Zašeptal jsem se rty u doktorova ucha a snažil se aby to znělo konejšivě. „Napřed bychom slyšeli vrznout dveře a pak by se rozžalo světlo.“  
Věděl jsem, že nahoře je malá, ale široká chodbička a práh u dveří do ložnice že už je značně ztrouchnivělý a rozvrzaný. I kdyby na něj doktorova ctěná choť nešlápla, stále jsme ještě měli k dobru silnou lampu stojící u ústí schodiště, jejíž záře se spolehlivě odrazí od hladkých stěn chodby a včas nás upozorní na hrozící nebezpečí. Ale tento svůj postřeh jsem svému příteli vyjevit nemohl, neboť do ložnice manželů Watsonových jsem pochopitelně nikdy oficiálně pozván nebyl a přiznat, že jsem jsem se tam kdysi vloupal bez pozvání, pochopitelně nepřicházelo v úvahu.  
„Vy jeden zatracený… mizero… ! Slyšel jsem Watsona zadýchaně cedit skrz zuby a něco v jeho tónu, něco v zabarvení toho hlasu mě zarazilo. Obrátil jsem se zpátky k němu a zůstal překvapeně zírat. Ta tvář! Už nezračila jenom hněvivé odmítavé pobouření ani ten primární zvířecký chtíč, jako prve. Kromě toho všeho hleděla na mě i drze, vyzývavě, snad i s nepatrnou špetičkou obdivu, byť po právu pohoršeného nad mou okázalou nestoudností a neúctou k posvátným pravidlům slušného chování. To duševní hnutí bylo jemné jak dech a sotva se dotklo jeho rysů. Ale bylo tam a bylo tak příjemně povědomé!  
Mou duší se prohnal příval zběsilé radosti, který zatřásl mým srdcem, jako vichřice korunou stromu. Jistě tohle je přece… poznávám ty plamínky v jeho očích. Ty lehce zdvižené koutky úst! Ten pohled plný důvěry a náklonnosti i toho klukovského rošťáctví, jenž jakoby mi šeptal, že spolu sdílíme malé sladké nemravné tajemství. Byl to týž pohled, jež jsme si vyměňovali, když jsme to ještě byli jen on a já!  
Okamžitě jsem mu ho oplatil a vnímal to nenápadné jiskření, ty elektrické výboje pulsující mezi námi jako dvěma opačně nabitými póly. Najednou to vypadalo, jakoby to tiché nevyslovené pouto mezi námi nikdy nebylo přerváno. 

Pořád ještě jsem ho věznil sevřeného v náručí a přimáčknutého ke zdi. Povzbuzeně jsem se naklonil hotov ukrást si další polibek. Jenže on se ode mne náhle odvrátil. Sklonil hlavu, jen lehce, ale dost na to, aby mé rty minuly cíl. Můj doktor se ještě nezdál dost odhodlaný k hříchu, který jsem s ním toužil spáchat. Nicméně já už se připravoval na drtivé vítězství. Naštěstí jsem měl dost rozumu, abych nepřičetl ten jeho náhlý obrat pouhé náhodě.  
Dobře tedy, můj milý, jak chcete, pomyslel jsem si! Když to nepůjde tudy zkusíme druhý konec. Čtverácky jsem se zašklebil a podklesl v kolenou. Na cestu mi znělo rozhořčené Watsonovo: „Holmesi! Ne… Ach, můj bože!“  
Samozřejmě ale nevyvinul sebemenší snahu mne zarazit. V duchu jsem se triumfálně chechtal. Ale no tak, příteli, odpověděl bych mu, kdyby má ústa zrovna nebyla zaměstnána jinak. Můj mozek stále funguje brilantně, byť obluzen výbuchy vášně. Já přece pochopil oč vám jde. Obývák není jedinou místností v domě, v níž vás manželčina společnost k smrti nudí. Potřebujete riziko! Potřebujete dobrodružství! Potřebujete někoho, kdo je ochoten udělat všechny ty nemravné maličkosti, které tak zbožňujete a k nimž by se slušná anglická dáma neodhodlala nikoliv jenom v plně osvětlené chodbě, ale ani v nejhlubší temnotě své ložnice. Ale to já ochoten jsem! Ba co víc, nejenom že jsem ochoten, ale i schopen. Ovládám je jako král. Vlastně spíš jako královna, kdyby se snad našla nějaká podobně nestydatá.  
Zvedal jsem k němu své zraky a vilně pomrkával, jako bych mu tohle všechno chtěl vyjevit beze slov, pouze očima. Má kolena s měkkým žuchnutím dopadla na chladné kachlíky podlahy. Poslední necudný pohled putoval směrem vzhůru a pak už se má ústa lačně, jakoby se nikdy více neměla nasytit, přitiskla na to horké vyboulené místo pod jeho pasem.   
„Watsone!“   
Mé rty zformovaly to zbožňované jméno, bezhlesně, aniž by plíce dodaly špetky vzduchu. Z mých úst nesplynula jediná hláska.   
Za to přítelovy tlumené přidušené vzdechy se rozběhly tichou chodbou a naplnily ji přízvuky své vlastní ozvěny.   
„Watsone!“  
„Vy… blázne!“   
Lze takovéto slovo vůbec vyslovit něžně? Roztouženě? Chtivě? Watson to udělal a jeho hlas se při tom zachvíval posledními pochybnostmi. Já však neváhal! K péči o tu sladkou vypouklinu jsem připojil i levačku. Má pravá ruka se zatím odhodlaně pustila do boje s knoflíky na jeho poklopci. Cítil jsem, jak se špičky doktorových prstů noří mezi moje kadeře a ničí mi pěšinku. První knoflík povolil. Hned po něm druhý. Odhalil bělostný trojuhelníček Watsonových spodek a já se hned jsem o to osvobozené místečko otřel rty i tvářemi. Nechtěl jsem ale ztrácet čas. Ještě jsem měl před sebou zbytek té tvídové hradby a ten bylo taky třeba ztéci. Ostatní knoflíčky byly rozepnuty a já opojeně vsunul ruku dovnitř. Nehýbal jsem s ní. Jen jsem si užíval toho vjemu. Té horkosti a pevnosti, s níž jsem se tak dlouho neměl příležitost potěšit. A pak jsem svého přítele počal dráždit přes to tenounké nicotné plátno. Polibky, dotyky. Až se jeho kolena ještě více rozklepala a záda i ruce vyhledaly pevnou oporu zdi.   
Pospíchal jsem! Rázně jsem škubl za lem jeho spodních kalhot a konečně pustil jeho bojovníka na svobodu. Sám jsem tiše zasténal nad tou povědomou, ačkoliv tak dlouho nedostupnou podívanou.   
Tak jen do toho, brachu, povzbuzoval jsem se v duchu. Hurá do toho a opět předveď to nejlepší, co máš.  
A s tou myšlenkou jsem, na první pokus, pohltil celou jeho délku až po kořen.  
Prsty v mých vlasech se křečovitě sevřely a nehty se zabořily do kůže mého skalpu.   
„Holmesi! Ach, Holmesi!“  
Udýchané zašeptání vyslovené jen s největší námahou dorazilo dolů k mým uším. Uvolnil jsem hrdlo jak jen to šlo a nechal ho pomalu klouzat dovnitř a ven. Jedna má ruka obepjala kořen, další se položila do jeho rozkroku a začla si pohrávat s tím druhým z jeho klenotů. Můj přítel nepřestával přidušeně mumlat povzbuzení, ačkoliv mi mezi tím ještě stihl lát do šílenců a nebezpečných hazardérů.   
Soustředit se bylo čím dál tím těžší, když mě vytoužená Watsonova chuť hřála na jazyku a jeho pohlaví se probíjelo mým hrdlem. Moje vlastní tělo jakoby bylo zachváceno ohněm a moje vlastní mužství kruté svírané kalhotami se dožadovalo pozornosti.   
Ale co už! Poštíval mě ten drzejší zbytek mého já. Stejně jsem tady proto, abych udělal něco nemravného. Zhýralého!   
Zasténal jsem, koketně a okázale jako ten největší prostopášník.  
„Tiše!“   
Ozvalo se svrchu. Já na to však nedbal. Pohodlně jsem rozevřel svá vlastní stehna jenom proto, abych opustil Watsonovo území a zamířil mezi ně svou vlastní rukou.   
„Holmesi! Vy… !“   
Kontroval Watson, kterému má aktivita pochopitelně neunikla. Já slastně vrněl a nepřestával laskat sám sebe. Dával jsem si při tom pozor, aby on měl perfektní výhled. Do prvního knoflíku stačilo šťouchnout palcem a povolil. Na ostatní jsem už potřeboval obě ruce. Provedl jsem to co nejsvižněji. Za chvíli už bylo mé vlastní pohlaví, plné a nalité, nestoudně vystaveno Watsonovým zrakům a já se mohl navrátit ke své předchozí činnosti. Moje ruce byly nyní zase plně zaměstnané. Jedna se věnovala Watsonovi, druhá dráždila, svírala a masírovala mé vlastní tělo.   
To jeho v mých ústech ještě více mohutnělo a nabíhalo. Jeho dech se stával mělčím a prudším, prsty mě pevně třímaly za pačesy. Bylo jasné že jeho okamžik se blíží.   
Opět jsem jukl vzhůru. Můj přítel, hlavu zvrácenou a oči zastřené, tiskl rty k sobě a tlumil své vzdechy vší svou silou vojáka. Tváře měl zarudlé a na čele se mu perlily kapky potu. V tomhle stavu byl prostě okouzlující! V duchu jsem se zasmál. Ne, můj milý, takhle snadno vám to nedaruju. Teď! Teď je ten správný okamžik! Prudce jsem se zvedl ze svého podřepu.  
Znovu jsem se k němu přitiskl, pevně, po celé délce, jako bych ho chtěl vmáčknout do zdi. Naše oči byly náhle opět v jedné rovině. Ty moje dravčí, ty jeho se špetkou překvapení a snad i zklamání. Vím, že si představoval jak ho šťastně a snadno dovedu až na vrchol, já pro něj ale plánoval něco jiného.   
Popadl jsem ho pod paží a vypjal síly. Jeho tělo se, díky mé snaze, rázem ocitlo tváří ke zdi a já se tiskl pro změnu k jeho zádům.   
Ano! Ano! To je ono! Burácelo mi při tom v hlavě. K čertu s tím jeho „mládeneckým“ pokojem. Je mi jedno, jak moc je to prostopášné. Zmocním se ho přímo tady, v téhle předsíni.   
Nepoznával jsem se! Jen těžko uvěřit, že kdysi za starých časů jsem to býval já, kdo byl sváděn a dobýván. Já, kdo podléhal a vzdával se. Teď se naše role obrátily a bylo to neuvěřitelně vzrušující. Věděl jsem, kdo za to může. Ta žena, která teď nahoře ve své ložnici vyspávala svou uraženou ješitnost, zatímco já dole pod schody prznil jejího manžela.   
Už jen samo tohle škodolibé pomyšlení mě téměř poslalo přes okraj, jako kdyby nebylo toho něžného jemného tichounkého zašeptání, které se namáhavě vydralo z Watsonových úst, když ucítil moji šátravou ruku mezi svými půlkami. Samozřejmě pochopil o co mi jde.  
„Holmesi! Ty… pomatenče! Tak tedy… dobře. Udělej to… Tady….!“  
A mezi jednotlivá slova tak obtížně skládaná do věty se vmezeřil smích. Bublavý perličkový tichý, jak let motýla. Ten smích! Příslib jeho naprostého odevzdání. Kapitulace s níž se vydává do mých rukou, ať se děje, co se děje. Bylo to jako dřív! Jako tenkrát, když jsme se spolu neohroženě vrhali do nebezpečí v tichém bezhlesém porozumění.  
Sevřel jsem ho v obětí tak pevném, jako bych ho chtěl vstřebat a pohltit, aby se ode mě už nikdy nemohl odloučit.  
„Johne...“  
Toužil jsem mu toho říct tolik, ale zbytek jsem si nechal pro sebe. Nebyla vhodná doba na plýtvání velkými slovy, jež by mého doktora mohla vyděsit. Namísto toho jsem napřed pohladil jeho hrdlo a hned na to se dva mé prsty hbitě zanořily do jeho úst. Ke svému účelu jsem je potřeboval mít pěkně vlhké. Watson mi ochotně pomáhal. Za chvíli se moje ruka opět přesunula dolů a pustila se do práce. Watson se kousal do rtu a přidušeně sykal.   
Jemně! Pomalu! Pokoušel jsem se v duchu krotit. Nechceš mu přece ublížit. Jenže moje vlastní dychtivost mě netrpělivě hnala kupředu. Myslel jsem na to, že svíravé horko, které nyní cítím na svém ukazováku budu brzy vnímat svým mužstvím.  
„Johne…“  
„Opatrně...“  
Moje vlastní pohlaví vklouzlo do škvíry mezi jeho půlkami. Nebylo na co čekat.   
Doktor zanaříkal, když jsem pronikal do jeho těla. Něžně jsem mu přikryl ústa svou dlaní a pokračoval dál. Hlouběji! Jak těžké teď bylo držet se zpátky! Nejradši bych ztekl jeho pevnost naráz jediným mocným přírazem. A proč vlastně ne?  
„Johne…!“  
Moje paže se vplížily pod jeho košili a objaly jeho torzo jako ten nejdražší poklad. A pak jsem to udělal! Přestal jsem ho šetřit! Jen ať můj doktůrek ráno, až bude sedět s manželkou u snídaně, cítí připomínku toho, co dělal v noci a s kým. Prudce zasténal do mé dlaně. Já hlasitě oddechoval a vnímal, jak se mi krůpějky potu zaperlily na čele. To sevření bylo přímo magické. Neváhal jsem ani na vteřinu a pokračoval.   
„Pomalu,“ marně se mě Watson snažil uklidňovat.   
„Ne… zůstane tam… stopa.“ Krotil mou vášeň znova, když se mé zuby hladově zanořily do ohbí jeho šíje. Ale bylo to jakoby chtěl zadržovat povodeň. Byl jsem dravec, usurpátor. Bral jsem si zpátky něco, co mi bylo ukradeno a to na nejvlastnějším území mé nepřítelkyně.   
„Tišeji!“ Cedil zatím Watson, jakoby mi četl myšlenky. „Je to příliš… riskantní!“  
Ach, bože! Jak sladce vyslovil to slovo! Prozradil se! Tak lehkovážně mi dal najevo, že nic ho nevzrušuje víc, než právě tohle nehorázné riziko, jež spolu podstupujem. Kdyby se jen vzbudila a načapala nás…   
Samozřejmě jsem si byl vědom, co by to pro nás oba znamenalo, přes to jsem si nedokázal pomoci, abych si nepředstavil rozespalou slečnu Morstanovou stojící s petrolejkou na těch temných schodech, ve tváři výraz šokovaného pohoršeného vzteku. Ach, jaká jen by to byla satisfsakce! Jak triumfálně bych jí ten pohled oplatil. A nepřestal bych! Při sám bůh, nepřestal bych. Jen ať se dívá, kolik vášně dokážu vzbudit v jejím muži. Ještě bych ho, tak jako teď, otočil tváří v tvář a podepřel jeho hýždě svými vlastními lokty. Ne, Watson nebyl zrovna peříčko, ale moje fyzická dispozice mi naštěstí umožňovala pohodlně a bez větší námahy si ho posadit na klín a znova do něho proniknout. Jeho stehna mě objala a naše rty se spojily. Tisíce slov, které bych si mu přál říci, ale netroufal jsem si, byly utopeny v tom jediném polibku. Už to nebude trvat dlouho.   
A pak to přišlo! Celé mé tělo, jakoby se stáhlo v jedné mocné křeči vyvrcholení.   
„Johne!“   
Víc jsem ze sebe vypravit ani nemohl. Dusil jsem v sobě stony a posílal do jeho těla další a další dávky semene.   
Na zem jsem se téměř zhroutil. Kolena se pode mnou podlomila a dlaň pleskla o kachličky. Snažil jsem se popadnout dech jak po nějakém prudkém spurtu. Smyslné omámení se pomalu rozplývalo a spolu s tím jak mizel jeho konejšivý mlžný opar, začínala tvrdá šeredná realita znovu získávat na obrysech. Ale ještě než jsem jí dovolil usídlit se opět v mém vědomí, byla tu ještě jedna záležitost, na níž bylo třeba se soustředit. Watsonovo vlastní mužství žádající si mou pozornost. Dokud se nepostarám o ně, nemohu považovat svou misi za splněnou. Vyčerpaně jsem se po něm natáhl. Netrvalo to dlouho a do mých úst, jako příval proudily důkazy Watsonovy vlastní rozkoše.   
Pak se rozhostil klid.   
Vzhlédl jsem k němu. Ztěžka oddychoval, křečovitě svíraje jeden z kabátů, záda nejistě opřená o zeď. Ve tvářích měl nach a v očích únavu. Všiml si mého pohledu a sklonil ke mně mé vlastní oči. Hleděli jsme na sebe jako dva druzi ve zločinu. Já s koutkem pozvednutým ve vítězoslavném úsměvu, jako bych říkal, co jsi čekal, ty bláhový, že mi jen tak utečeš? Že bude stačit cár oddacího listu a okov snubního prstýnku? Jen moje zrádné oči ty vyprávěly jiný příběh. Příběh o touze a osamění. O návratu a odpuštění. O naději a snad… ne, nebudu natolik sentimentální, abych do toho začal tahat lásku.  
„Holmesi, vy zvíře!“ Pravil za tím můj milý doktor s přidušeným smíchem, upravuje si pomačkané svršky. „Neuvěřím tomu! Nikdy, nikdy mě nepřestane překvapovat, k čemu všemu jste mě schopen přimět.“ A ještě: „Tohle nejde, proboha! Tohle je učiněný hazard.“  
Nevnímal jsem ho, protože mě jako blesk zasáhla myšlenka, že pokud máme alespoň snížit ono už tak dost výrazné nebezpečí, bude třeba, aby se co nejdřív vrátil do náruče své choti v jejich společné ložnici. Náhle, jakoby mi útrobami projelo žihadlo a jeho ostrý hrot nepřestával bodat. Hřbetem ruky jsem si z brady otřel zbylou vlhkost. Pak jsem popadl prostěradlo, jenž se dosud opuštěně válelo na podlaze.   
„Ráno budu pryč dřív, než se kterýkoliv z vás stačí vzbudit.“  
A s těmi slovy jsem zamířil do temnoty Watsonova „mládeneckého“ pokoje.


End file.
